


Surrounded by Life

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Community: pbam, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lushness of this planet has a strange effect on Noel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded by Life

Noel spent his lonely days roaming through the forests around his home, while Ashton was off adventuring and trading in the nearby towns. He was surprised to learn that more was familiar about Expel than unfamiliar; he would have asked Nall, if he'd still lived, but now there was no one who might be able to explain. 

There were herbs here that Noel had become particularly interested in harvesting, because he'd heard stories back on Expel of what sorts of effects they could have on peoples' minds; he had not been disappointed when he'd finally prepared them. He had never indulged in such things on Nede. But the air on Expel was sweeter and heavier and greener, and there was so much more life here than he was used to. The herbal smoke kept his mind from wandering too far away, so that he could stay in the moment. The floating euphoria that came with it was a welcome but unexpected side effect, one that made every touch into a lingering sweetness. 

Ashton didn't like the herbs, and the dragons wouldn't come near them. Noel didn't mind; it was easy enough to find in the forest, and he could dry and store it himself without having to share it. It made him feel everything so intensely; he could spend hours running his hands over Ashton's soft skin, through the long hair that slid between his fingers. He was so warm, such a contrast from the cool scaly skin of his dragons. 

They would take long naps in the sun whenever they were together, Ashton's arms tight against Noel's waist, his breath warm against his pointed ears. It was just the two of them, deep in this tiny forest cabin that the townspeople rarely came to visit; there was no one to find them curled up together, Ashton's cloak spread beneath them, Noel gently tracing the dark lines of the tattoos on Ashton's arms until he woke up. The smell of grass and the hum of life around them was intoxicating, and the warmth of a real sun shining on their bodies was amplified by his euphoria; he could never resist turning in Ashton's arms, kissing him as the dragons growled at the interruption.

They never protested for very long. Noel had lost several perfectly good jackets and shirts to an overeager reptile's teeth. It was far better not to wear them at all when they went out to nap, despite the possibility of sunburn. He liked it better when Ashton ran his fingers through the fuzz on his chest absently as he slept. And he loved feeling all three of them as they pressed against his skin, the dragons snarling and lightly gnawing at his back as Ashton kissed him, sleepy and greedy. All three of them bucked and pushed against him as he ran his fingers lightly over Ashton's back, circling the sensitive places where scales met skin.

Sometimes the closeness and the friction were enough, and they'd come all at once, fumbling and laughing and clutching at each other. Sometimes Noel would move lower, taking Ashton in his mouth, loving the way that all three of them would moan as he started to suck and lick. The sun and grass and herbs made him feel like an animal himself, made him want more than he'd ever thought possible on his artificial planet, and he would keep going, touching and kissing and nibbling until Ashton or his dragons pushed him away, or until all three of them were exhausted and overwhelmed and yet still pressing up against him, softly asking for more. And they very rarely pushed him away. 

Wanting this much had seemed impossible on Energy Nede. It was as if this planet brought him back to life, made him need to feel everything. Was this what Mayor Nall had meant, asking him to live his life to the fullest? Noel doubted it, in all honesty; he was sure the old man had meant him to pursue some nobler, higher purpose. But that didn't mean that he ever wanted to stop.


End file.
